board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(6)Yuna vs (11)Godot 2018
Ulti's Analysis Godot finally gets into a character battle and we all have to watch him get fed to Yuna in round one? Really? We couldn't have had him get put up against Shantae, one of the Yazuka losers, Neptune, or Draven? Come on Allen, how you gonna do us dirty like that? =p The thought of Godot breaking like 85% on Draven is hilarious to me, but I digress. If Manfred von Karma didn't exist, Godot would be my favorite character in the entire Phoenix Wright series. Even if you're not a fan of visual novels or adventure type games, I highly recommend Trials and Tribulations. It's the one game in that series that really stands out, even more than the original, and Godot is the biggest reason for it. Third game, fifth case. I don't need to say much else. There aren't many examples of better storytelling in video games than this dude. Unfortunately, it feels like Board 8 is the only place on the entire internet that's actually gone through these Phoenix Wright games. Then Phoenix appeared in Marvel vs Crapcom: DLC Edition and his legacy was ruined for good. There is just no coming back from something that stupid, even if it did help boost Phoenix's strength a little in contests. Anyway, we got Godot the lead for a few seconds, and then Yuna just smashed him en route to breaking 70%. I don't get sad over blowouts often in my jaded old age, but this one gutted me. I like Yuna. I really do. Her character in FFX was amazing, even if her voice actress was a steaming pile of hemorrhoid cesspool. Outside of a comedy guy acting like an N7 marine commander in Mass Effect, I don't think it can get much worse than whatever the hell Yuna's voice actress was trying to do. But the character is good, hence why Yuna has retained some strength even in the face of bad voice acting, Square being in the toilet, and Final Fantasy X-2. Just sucks her moment this year had to come at Godot's expense. Lightning Strikes' Analysis What happened?: We finally got Godot in!!! And he lost easily. He did escape the tripling which was nice. Not much to say on this, it was a fodder blowout of one of the best actual characters in this thing. It did show off how good the Ace Attorney early vote is, but we knew that already. What could this mean?: This was a pretty uninspiring performance by Yuna, only slightly better than she'd do on Edgeworth, but it's tough to read a lot into it. She didn't embarass herself either. Godot is bottom ten for sure, very likely bottom five. Given that he lost badly in a vote-in (he got doubled by Simon Belmont and barely beat Sol Badguy), he's not worth much, so to escape a tripling is the best he could ask for. Safer777's Analysis Yuna is the main character in FF X and FF X-2. Yeah I know that technically Tidus is the main character of FF 10 but come on now, everything revolves around Yuna. As for Godot he is from the Ace Attorney games. This board LOVES the Ace Attorney series. Seriously. But the rest of the site doesn't. So Yuna did really well. I guess Godot was lucky to avoid a tripling. Still the board get's their favorite characters but yeah don't expect them to have any wins unless they face each other or something. At least a FF character managed to advance on the next round. Not many of them did that you know! But in all seriousness Godot is probably pretty weak. If you see the the prediction percentage it is pretty high too. Seems everyone knows that Ace Attorney games/characters do bad here. Tsunami's Analysis If the 8-9 match in this division wasn't enough to make it feel like the bracket was stacked against Board 8, this match sealed it. The first two 6-seeds we saw were complete and utter fodder (and they still went 1-1 because so were the 11-seeds), and then Godot draws...Yuna. Granted, the other five 6-seeds are midcarders, or at least former midcarders. And one of those 6-seed fodders was the Guru nom... but hey, if two of our picks were put against each other in the first round, it'd guarantee that one made Round 2! Board 8 loves Phoenix Wright, and Godot is probably the most beloved single-game Phoenix Wright character here, with good reason. There's one other character that could challenge him for that title if we restricted it to one appearance in the main series, but he's been in both of the Edgeworth spinoffs. It was definitely a nice accomplishment getting Godot into the field, but it's painful watching characters we love get fodderized. Let's not repeat this experiment with getting other PW characters in; we haven't even been able to get Edgeworth a win outside of Rivalry Rumble. Category:2018 Contest Matches